KKT here i come episode 4 / Love Triangle
8:34 The police came and investigated the Red Devil attack on KKT. Chanel #5 had her limit. "If we stay in this house, we're going to die!" #5 said. "We've all had our limits you puffy pale faced vaginal teethed ho." Chanel said. "I can't understand why your so mean Chanel! I tried to be your friend, i tried for you to like me, but you never try!" #5 said. "You don't like me, you Dumb ho, you just want to take the crown while i'm on another throne!" Chanel #1 said. "Whatever! I'm oughta here! I'm going back to my house, where people are normal!" Chanel #5 said. "K,K bye bitch!" #1 said. Chanel #5 was driving home from Kappa. She finally made it to her family's Castle-like mansion. "Mom, Dad, Granny Heart, Hi!" #5 said. "Oh - hey, you're here..." #5's mom said. "Yeah! I left Kappa! Serial murderer." #5 said. "Did that make you look like a White moldy avocado, or...." Granny Heart asked. "Don't you want to be President? You mom was and your Grandma!" Adam Putney tried to convince her. "I Even remember the Pledge song they made us sing in the quad in embarrassing Chicken suits." Mrs. Putney said. "Oh my sisters, i pledge to thee- my sisters of KKT!" She sang. "And then we sing it in french, Alcoolique et cache-oreilles pour la vie." She sang "No, i'm Chanel #5, not Chanel #2 and not even Chanel #3!" #5 said. "I'll just hang out with you guys for like, days, weeks, months..." #5 said. "Who are you dating?! Are you dating anyone in the Dickie house? You should find someone! And also don't forget that your mom was Jenny #16, and she was Kappa President. If you try, try and try again, you will succeed." Mr. Putney said. "You know what dad? you're right! I'm pretty," she said, "Slightly," Grannie Heart said. "AND. I. AM. GONNA. BE. KAPPA. PRESIDENT!" #5 said. "Great bye!" Mrs. Putney said as she pushed Libby out the door. "Few, finally! That bitch is gone!" Said Granny Heart. Chanel was in a date with Chad. "Chanel, there's something- I have to tell you," Chad said. 'OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! HE'S GONNA PROPOSE! 3 YEARS OF WAITING, AND - 9 CHEATING ON ME-S, HE'S FINALLY READY TO COMIT!' Chanel thought. "Chanel TuggummiTik Oberlin," Chad said, 'FINALLY CHANEL! 3..2...1,' Chanel thought again. "I think we should break up." Chad said. "Wha-what?? Break up?" Chanel asked. "Yeah Chanel, i mean, Wallace has a bunch of hot put-tang baby, and your holding me back, you understand - bye." Chad said as he walked out of the White Stallion without paying the check. ____________3 HOURS LATER____________ Chanel #1 and Brandon are having a date in her room. "Chanel, i'll take you back, i was a fool, a sexy, hot, ab-having fool!" He said as he walked up the KAPPA stairs. He walked in on Brandon and Chanel eating salad. "What the hell are you doing with my BMFF (Best Manly friend Forever) eating salad that actually looks really good?" Chad asked. "You broke up with me because you wanted to rail stupid heifers!" Chanel said. "Just because i did all your friends, and 92% of the female population of Wallace, doesn't mean you can go on a date with The vice president of DDS eating delicious salad!" Chad asked. Chad grabbed the ranch dressing and walked out of the room. Hester saw him as he was walking out. "Hey! I'm Chanel #7! Who are you?" Hester asked. "Woah, where did you come from?" Chad asked. "The Whole entire Kappa House is one big hallway, i'm surprised it's not full of the dead body parts of left over anorexic cocktail drinking-Kappa whores." Chanel #7 said. "Damn... your hot! Hot blondes are literally the best thing! And Hot blondes with hot blondes are like a plus! But, I need to try to win Chanel back, but your real hot!" Chad said. THE NEXT DAY Chad showed up at the Kappa House with Chocolates and a picture of Chanel with the eyes cut out. "Hey... What is that!?" Chanel #7 asked. "I.. tried making a collage of Chanel but.... I'M NOT GOOD AT COLLAGING! OKAY?" Chad said. "Come on! Let's be a couple of blonde hotties!" Hester said. "Oh----kay." Chad said. Chad and Chanel #7 barged in on Chanel #1 and Brandon watching TV. "Good News Chanel! We're a couple!" Chanel #7 said. "Okay, that's fine." Chanel said. "Okay! then prove it by taking us to the white stallion and possibly buying us Mango-strawberry-bannana-blueberry cocktails." Chanel #7 said. Chanel looked pissed and confused. "Oh-okay so, No cocktail?" #7 asked. Chanel gave a "Obviously not" look to #7. "Oh-okay, no Cocktail then." Chanel #7 said. "Fine you whore and Man-whore, we'll go tomorrow, and Hester, i can't Not-eat when smelling your ground beaf breath, so brush and gargle with bleach!" Chanel #1 said. Chanel pushed Chad & #7 out of the room. Chanel #7 pushed her hand up between her nose and her mouth to see what Chanel was talking about and gagged. Chanel #3 walking into #2's room "Chanel #2, How's the shoulder doing?" Chanel #3 asked. "About 4 Bottles of wine, 6 vodka sodas and 2 bottles of Bubblegum vodka." She said as she lifted something up to her mouth. "No, no, no, Chanel #2, that's a bottle of Nail Polish Remover." she said. "---I've literally been drinking that for like 4 minutes." She said. "Look, #2, I need something to tell you, I feel like, since we both like.. saved each other's life i feel like i should tell you something." #3 Said. "Sure, but first call my Sonya." #2 said. "Oh-oh-kay Sonya, my name is Sadie!" Sadie said. "Look, I want us to be friends, no, Best friends, No, soulmates." Sadie said. "You see, my mom is like crazy and always thinks that aliens are talking to her and she has like 900 tinfoil hats and she started to converse with like this crazy guy. I found out, that he's my dad." "Who is he?" she asked. "Charles Manson," Sadie said. "I moan when I eat spaghetti." Chanel #2 said. "I'm so glad that since we're soulmates, we can tell each other our secrets." Sadie said. 9:30 "Okay #5, we're out to go on a date, #2, 3, 4, 8 are out getting cotton balls, Jennifer's getting candles, Sam is like, getting skate-boards or something, and Grace and Zayday are going to eat dinner. #7 and i are out with Brandon, and Chad on a date, that she made us go on. Your home alone slut, don't die, i don't want to make another person a Chanel." she said. Chanel walked out. 30 minutes later, Chanel #5 was on her laptop when she heard a SLING of scissors. She looked at the scissors, "AHHHHH!" She screamed. She ran away from the attacker. she ran through the hallways, she ran through the kitchen and up the stairs. She ran up into her room. "Oh, No, PLEASE! PLEASE NO!!!" The Red Devil was about to slit her throat when Zayday smashed a lamp over the Red Devil's head. Chanel #7, Chanel #1, Chad and Brandon are having Drinks on the date. "So, Chanel #7, does your vagina still have teeth?" Chanel asked. She spit out her Shirley temple, extra Vodka. "no it doesn't chanel." She said. "So it used to have teeth but now it doesn't have teeth?" She asked. THE RED DEVIL TAKES OFF HIS MASK The Red Devil took her mask off to show that she was Chanel #6. "Yeah! I'm Liz Dawn." She said as she walked down the stairs. "Why did you do it?" Grace asked. "Because KAPPA is headed down a dark path! The sorority sisters, were so drunk, they didn't take me, my siblings and my mom to the hospital when she gave birth in the tub!" Chanel #6 said. She ran down the stairs, while she was doing this, another Red Devil popped up and pushed her down them. CRACK. Chanel #6, was dead. Category:Kittypryde99's stories Category:Fanfiction Category:KKT here i come series